movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bendy Movie
The Bendy Movie is A Netflix Original Movie, but it just started as a Netflix Original Movie. Then, it began to explode yet on Movie theaters, HBO, Fox, Nickelodeon, and more! Synopsis Bendy and the gang were relaxing on their cartoon world. But when a bomb hits Joey Drew Studios, They come to life, but not as ink monsters. They were just ok. Now, they needed to interact to our world and see it's majestic design. Plot After themeatly movies logo and the Nickelodeon Movies Logo, we get a cut of a black and white scenery. A cartoon devil called Bendy was walking with his friends, Boris and Alice Angel. Then they realize they are in a cartoon. Cut to Joey Drew studios, a unknown shadow puts a bomb in the studio, then it explodes, but it didn't explode the studio. Instead, it brought the characters to life, but not as ink monsters. Then they open the door from the studio and they run to the outside, and the logo appears. They get surrounded by buildings, persons, and cars. Alice Angel says: "I know! We are in the real world." Then they walk into the city. Later on, The crew get to a club, in it, it has ton of people. Then the light points at Alice Angel, and she gets on-stage, and starts singing "Build Our Machine" By DAGames. Then Bendy and Boris start admiring her singing. After that, They got reserved to an apartments, each in every room. Their room is the room 67. They start living there. Later when the crew is sleeping, Bendy is having a nightmare about the ink monsters. In the nightmare, Bendy and the gang get shot by Ink Missiles. When Bendy gets flopped into the ground, Bendy, in real life, wakes up. Only regonizing that the alarm is 6:00, They wake up. And go throught the city. Then, Bendy feels like he needs to have his spotlight. Then it shows a flashback of Bendy's Past Years, but still having trouble. Then they go to a mall. Alice Angel got Clothes, Boris got instruments, and Bendy some decoration, but still feeling down. Alice asks Bendy why is he feeling down, and Bendy tells that he needs a spotlight. Then they buy him a spotlight, but Bendy does not. Instead, he needed to be famous. They find numerous ways to find a spotlight and be famous, but they get denied. Then Alice tells the truth. Alice tells that she is more popular than Bendy, and Bendy might not get the spotlight. While walking to the apartments, they encounter an ink puddle. Then they find an ink monster and the ink monster eats them, thus, them into his mind. Bendy wakes up in the ink mind, then he finds out in the radar that it is huge. They start a quest. While the ink monster is trying to eat a building, the ink monster vomits them. Then Alice has an idea. Later at night... Bendy finally got the spotlight, and singing with Boris and Alice. In the post-end credits scene, Bendy and the gang finally got to joey drew studios, and got in the drawing board. Transcript ADD TRANSCRIPT Deleted Scenes I have no deleted scenes. Cast BENDY BORIS ALICE ANGEL Reception The movie got pretty high ratings on metacritic. Production In 2018, themeatly got an idea for a bendy movie which is kid friendly and posted it to Nickelodeon. In some part of 2018, Nickelodeon, On their youtube channel and media, posted the trailer. In 2345678800 is its date to come out Category:Movies Category:Bendy